


Beneath the pilgrim moon

by GhostDance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDance/pseuds/GhostDance





	Beneath the pilgrim moon

自从德拉科在战场上替哈利挡了个不知名的咒语后，两人算是彻底捆绑在一起。  
德拉科的身体逐渐衰弱，而圣芒戈的医师们束手无策，在哈利的坚持下，两人住在一起由哈利照顾他同时积极寻找解决方案。  
虽然有时哈利会被这个人的专横跋扈气得怀疑自己做错决定。

一开始哈利四处奔波企图为德拉科找出任何有可能的治疗方法，在他一次又一次回来时带着小伤口和疲惫到看见哈利手上挂着绷带的模样时，轮到德拉科被气得七窍生烟，“我救你可不是为了让你再把自己搞伤的波特！你简直是苦行主义和拼命精神的奇葩混合体——”  
哈利有些不好意思地笑了笑。之后暂时一段时间内两个病号只能在家中边研究资料边自娱自乐。

德拉科花钱得心应手，哈利都不知道一个人可以过得这么奢侈，用赫敏的话来说，他那是拜占庭帝国式的花钱习惯，连喝水吃饭的的器具都要与众不同。哈利无语地看着德拉科拿着他那据说是非常特别的银器慢条斯理地吃饭，而德拉科对于他的无奈表达出只是因为你太庸俗而不懂欣赏。  
“你大概不知道，这把汤勺也是出自……”  
哐当的一声，勺子跌进了碗里，而德拉科愣愣地看着自己无力的右手。

德拉科实在太无聊，咒语像酸一样腐蚀着他的身体，他已经开始走路也吃力了，每天坐着无所事事，最大的快乐就是惹哈利生气。而赫敏看在他那边百无聊赖的份上搬来了一堆麻瓜文学作品。  
一开始德拉科捏着鼻子嫌弃的模样让赫敏愤怒地拿出最厚的那本往他脸上砸，后来实在无聊得紧，德拉科倒也开始慢慢地看了进去。  
而哈利觉得他已经严重入迷，比如在他大喊着要吃那个要吃这个哈利给他竖了个中指时，他说如果没得吃，自己流的泪一定会像奥菲利亚投身的那条小溪里的水一样把他淹死。  
哈利翻了个白眼，之后却也认真研究所谓的马德莱娜小蛋糕到底怎么做。

在哈利在第一百零八次被气到而只会骂他混蛋时，德拉科好心地提供备用方案：“你的语言太匮乏了波特，我教你用别的语言说脏话，比如Te quiero之类的，这都是程度非常重的骂人但又非常聪明的说法，不过由于不怎么礼貌，我建议你只对我说，不然可能会严重冒犯到其他人。”  
在两天之后，哈利气鼓鼓地说了Te quiero，德拉科脸上却突然光芒四射，坐在一旁看书的赫敏震惊得手里的书掉了都没有意识到。  
“哈利？你知道自己说了什么吗？”  
哈利瞬间警惕，他小心地看着赫敏，“什么？这不是骂人的吗？”  
“……这是西班牙语的我爱你，哈利。”  
而在事后被哈利追着打的德拉科笑得，用赫敏的话复述，如同毕加索的格尔尼卡中的马一样，向后仰着。

德拉科的身体越来越虚弱，沉重的压抑气氛浓厚得他们几乎喘不过气。看着哈利自责的模样他开玩笑地说，“你知道，说不定你和我上床我就会好起来。”  
哈利哼了一声，“如果和你上床有用我早就把你榨得起不来床。我知道你想上床，但是不，你现在的身体条件不允许，等你好了我就补偿你。”  
说完哈利的脸猛地红了起来，好像才意识到自己说了什么，而德拉科的脸也像被传染似的一片通红。  
操。

屋子的一角点着盏暗淡的灯，一缕灯光掠过窗帘，而屋内其他的地方都黑乎乎。德拉科昏昏沉沉，他不知道自己睡了多久，他盯着天花板上由于灯的作用而呈现出的张牙舞爪古怪纹路，想着哈利不知道回来了没。  
据说这是他们能找到的最后线索。

哈利抱着膝盖坐在地上，头埋在双臂中像极了个无助的孩子。  
他们已经没有任何线索了。  
德拉科咳了一声吸引哈利的注意，因为他已经走不动连抬起手也变得艰难。他拍了拍床的另一半空出的位置，哈利一直避开他的眼睛缓慢地爬上床，德拉科吃力地抬手把人捞进怀里。  
“别哭了，不然你也会被像奥菲利亚投身的小溪一样多的眼泪淹死。”  
哈利笑了一下。  
但德拉科不用看也知道他哭得更凶了。


End file.
